


My N. Sane Adventure

by FoxyGirl96



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Island Magic, POV First Person, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyGirl96/pseuds/FoxyGirl96
Summary: After a day spent playing her favourite Crash game, Crash Twinsanity, Anthia finds herself in the world of the series and in the shoes of the bandicoot hero… literally. And sufficed to say, things are going to be more than a little different from the way she remembers it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	My N. Sane Adventure

My eyes remain focused on my television screen as I'm trying to safely control Mecha Bandicoot and stay out of the line of fire as the Evil Twins' mech is attacking, as well as getting a shot in with the brief time I have between the gaps in the barriers; the fact that one hit sends me back to the start of the boss certainly doesn't help matters much.

Before getting too far ahead, I should probably introduce myself. My name's Anthia, somewhere in my twenties (I prefer to keep my actual age and last name private, thank you very much.) and at the moment, I'm occupied with my newest playthrough of my favourite post-Naughty Dog Crash game: Twinsanity. (Just in case you're curious, my favourite Naughty Dog game is Warped.) Right now, I'm currently waiting for my copy of It's About Time to arrive at my doorstep, so I have a feeling that Twinsanity is going to be dethroned from that position pretty soon. Until that time comes, though, I plan on letting Twinsanity enjoy its first place in my heart while it lasts.

"Come on, you two… Don't think I'm letting you best me!" My look of determination hasn't faded during the time I've spent on this battle, even if it's had a few instances to nearly drive me up the wall, namely trying to get Nina's hook-shot arms to function the way they're supposed to in order to disable the gems that were serving as the Twins' power supply and the time I spent trying to shoot down their firearms as Cortex. But all the time I spent on those two phases have been worth it because now I'm at the final stretch.

After successfully moving Mecha Bandicoot out of harm's way, I manage to fire one last missile towards the mech and with that done, the final cutscene of Mecha Bandicoot using its chainsaw to completely demolish the Twins' mech plays, followed by Victor and Moritz fleeing for their lives.

"Aaahhh! Let's get out of here!"

"Woo-hoo! I finally got it!" I cheer in excitement, throwing my arms into the air in delight at my victory, keeping the controller in my hand while I do so. I then place the controller down on the floor beside me as I make myself comfortable to watch the final cutscene. As the final scene of Crash, Cortex, Coco and Nina inside the Iceberg Lab plays, I grab my phone to have a look at the time and find that it's currently quarter to eleven at night. I let out a gasp of surprise at how late it is; I've been so occupied with having fun with this game that I ended up losing track of time.

"Yikes! I didn't realise how late it's gotten. I should probably switch off for the night." Placing my phone in my pants' pocket, I wait for the credits to start before going to turn the console and TV off. Once I make sure everything has been switched off for the night, I get up and head to my room to get myself ready to turn in for the night.

"Ah… another successful run of the game." I let out a content sigh as I make myself comfortable in my bed. I usually tend not to go for all the gems when I'm playing the game since that ends up being more trouble than it's worth, but honestly it doesn't bother me too much since I prefer to look up the bonus content online. "Maybe I'll have another try at it in the morning to get the gems. I know a lot of people can pull it off, so I don't see why I can't." I then let out a yawn, knowing that sleepiness is setting to get the better of me. "Yeah… first thing in the morning, that's what I'll do."

With that plan set in my mind for the morning, I close my eyes to get some sleep after my long day.

A few hours pass into the night and as I'm sound asleep, I find myself being woken up by what appears to be a deep blue light emanating from the living room. "Mmmm…" I sit up in my bed and rub my eyes a little before slowly opening them to find that the light can be seen from even my room. "Huh? What is that?"

I take a look to find that the light is even illuminating the hallway, so I get up and make my way towards the living room to figure out the cause. When I get there, I find that the TV has mysteriously turned on while I was sleeping. I rub the side of my head with an eyebrow raised in puzzlement. "That's strange… I made sure to turn everything off before I went to bed."

As I go to have a closer look at what's going on, I blink rapidly in surprise when I notice something: the image that's appeared on my TV screen looks very familiar. The blue deep background complete with the swirling vortex and the soft whirling sound is something I'd recognize in a moment's notice. "Isn't that the background for the Timetwister messages from the N. Sane Trilogy's version of Warped? What's going on here?" Any sane person would find this a little unsettling, but me? I'm finding myself being drawn in by this odd sight. I'm not sure what it is, but something about seeing this effect on my screen that's piquing my curiosity. Despite being aware that this may not be a good idea, I slowly walk over to the television screen, and once I'm certain that I'm a safe distance in case something happens, I slowly reach one hand towards the screen. Just as I'm about to touch it, though, I get greeted with a sudden shock.

"Greetings, young one."

"Aaaahhh!" My cry of panic is so loud, I'm certain it could be heard through the whole house. I just consider myself glad I'm the only one here at the moment; my Mum would be more than a little upset if she heard me making a lot of noise in the middle of the night. I frantically back away from the screen with my eyes wide and one hand against my chest as I can hear my heart racing frantically. I spot the remote on the small table beside me and immediately grab in my spare hand, prepared to throw it at the screen if necessary. Yes, I'm aware it's not a great idea to do that to a TV so expensive, but hopefully I'll be able to get a new one in the morning after this.

"Do not be afraid. We are not here to harm you."

My wave of panic slowly dies down listening to that voice and I slowly lower my throwing arm, keeping the remote in hand just to be the safe side. Once I'm certain I've calmed down enough to not do anything stupid, I look up at the screen with a slight feeling of unease as I figure it best to be safe than sorry. "Who are you?"

"We are the Ancients, embodiments of the primordial forces of the world. It is an honor to meet you."

I tilt my head slightly with two fingers pressed under my chin as I look down to think; this voice doesn't sound familiar, but at the same time, it also sounds like one I could identify instantly. It sounds deep and it feels like it's been put through a few filters to give it that echo. And… wait, the Ancients? Why does that sound familiar? After taking a few moments, it suddenly hits me. 'That's right… Crash Bash!' A scowl immediately appears on my face at the mention of that game's name, verbal or not; I still remember how that one moment in the intro threw such an unnecessary wrench into Warped's solid finale, and I know a lot of other fans still haven't let go of that yet. Well, now's my chance to give my two cents on the matter.

"If that's true… then I have a few strong words for you! What made you think it was a good idea to tell the Mask Brothers that their fights weren't permitted?! That made things in the Time Twister a lot more unnecessarily complicated than they needed to be! Also, I'm fairly certain something like that isn't a good idea when it comes to Uka-Uka because yes, we definitely are fighting someone malicious. And yes, he definitely will come over and burn all our stuff if we don't! So in essence, having something like that in place is just asking for the world's complete destruction. Hope you're proud of yourselves for being responsible for that!"

I then let out a heavy sigh, feeling relieved to have finally gotten that out of my system. Silence fills the room for a few moments as the voice is apparently left in shock at my rant before finally speaking.

"We have never said such a thing. With the danger Uka-Uka poses to the world if left alone, we would not want such a fate to befall the same world we created."

My frown slowly fades and gives way to surprise as I look down in bewilderment. 'Wait… that doesn't sound familiar?' I take a few moments to understand what's happening here before I nod, having figured it out. 'I guess that means that dumb restriction doesn't exist in the Twinsanity timeline. Nice to know Traveller's Tales, and the rest of the series for that matter, had enough sense to not bring that up again.'' With a smile coming to my face, I look back up at the screen and rub the back of my head nervously. "Oh… really? I guess I must have been thinking of something else, then. Sorry about that."

Fortunately, it seems that there are no animosities towards me for my rant as the voice continues.

"There is no need to apologize. It is relieving to know that we have chosen someone who cares deeply about the safety of this world."

I raise an eyebrow in puzzlement at the choice of words I'm hearing. "Huh? Chosen? What do you mean?"

"That is correct. There are dangerous forces that threaten to make themselves known in this world, and we are in need of someone who will be able to aid the heroes of the world in stopping them."

Naturally, I'm trying to wrap my head around what I'm hearing, let alone why I'm the one being asked for something like this. "I don't understand, though. Why are you asking me of all people?"

"If these forces succeed in their goals, it will result in not only this present time, but also the future of this world being placed in danger. We can sense great courage, kindness and determination within you, and those virtues will serve your greatly in your tasks should you accept. Will you accept what we ask of you?"

I look down in uncertainty to think this over for a few moments; I find it hard to believe that I'm being asked for something like this, but at the same time, if something serious is happening in the world of the Crash series, I certainly don't want things to take a turn for the worse. Given how smoothly his triumphant return has been over these last few years, anything that affects the past could risk disrupting his future, or worse, destroying it altogether. With this worrying thought in mind, I nod with a determined look on my face. There's no way I can refuse if that ends up being true.

"All right…" I look up at the screen while I speak, still feeling uncertain, but ready to help in any way I can. "I'll help. What do you need me to do?"

I then receive a sudden shock as the vortex begins to glow brightly and raise my hands in front of my eyes, trying to not be blinded by the sudden brightness. After a few seconds, the brightness fades and I lower my hands to find that the vortex has grown to be visible just in front of me. Before I can make any sudden moves, the vortex begins to pull me towards the TV while I watch in worry, wondering what's about to happen. The next thing I know, I'm suddenly dragged into the vortex completely and that ends up being the last thing I can recall before everything slowly goes black.


End file.
